


The Shape of You

by finereluctance



Series: Pleasure Polycule [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom!Zuko, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marking, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Toys, aro!Toph, let's not pretend like it isn't, supportive polycule, they're all bi-pan, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finereluctance/pseuds/finereluctance
Summary: (Mainly bedroom) Adventures in the polycule that is Sokka/Zuko/Suki, along with Aro!Toph who just enjoys a good time.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka, Toph Beifong/Sokka/Suki/Zuko, Toph Beifong/Suki, Toph Beifong/Zuko
Series: Pleasure Polycule [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894357
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	The Shape of You

Sokka’s lips were on Zuko’s inner thigh, slowly kissing his way up the Fire Lord’s body when he stopped to grin at his partner. “Did I tell you I got a letter today?”

Zuko’s groan was a long-suffering sound of complaint as his hands reached for Sokka’s hair. “Do we have to talk about this **now**?”

“I just thought you’d like to know.” Sokka’s mouth settled back over sensitive, soft skin, sucking a mark into it that had Zuko squirming beneath him. 

“Wh-” the Fire Lord breaks off with a whine, his thighs falling further open, his body naturally accommodating and silently asking Sokka to continue. He struggles to focus on what he’s trying to say when Sokka’s very talented mouth is so very attentive. “Who sent you a letter today?”

The water tribesman broke away from Zuko’s skin with a pop and heat flooded the area. He had the fleeting thought that the new bruise was bound to be quite impressive before Sokka responded, “Suki and Toph.” 

All the blood from his brain rushed downward, his cheeks flushing a deep crimson and his cock throbbing with a new level of excitement at the news. “They should be here for your birthday.” Zuko’s brain short-circuited at the thought, they’d be able to join them for his party and then their trip to Ember Island…

Thumbs rubbing at the underside of his thighs drew Zuko’s attention back to the here and now, where Sokka was laid out between his legs giving him a wide grin. “You couldn’t have mentioned that when we still had clothes on?” He huffed in feigned annoyance.

“Where would be the fun in that?” Sokka teased, his fingers tracing shapes absently on Zuko’s bare thigh. “It’s more entertaining to get you worked up a bit first.”

“Sokka,” he whined a bit, rolling his eyes as he tugged lightly at the dark brown hair between his fingers. “Come on… you can’t just tease me with that.”

Blue eyes darkened as they watched him and Sokka’s mouth finally slid down over Zuko’s cock, giving him one long, firm suck before pulling off again to kiss along its length, continuing to talk. “It’s been a while, they’ve missed you,” he punctuates his statement with a swirl of his tongue around the tip of Zuko’s cock, suckling at it for a moment before sliding his lips back to the base, teasing him along. “Suki got you a present and everything.”

Zuko’s flush deepens and spreads down onto his chest; it never ceases to amaze him how such simple, innocent words from the mouth of his partner can draw such a visceral reaction from his body. He resigns himself to suffering his lover’s teasing this evening, comfortable knowing he’ll still find plenty of pleasure from the attention, but knowing Sokka he’ll have to beg before the water tribesman will get on with it again. For the moment, though, he’s happy to let Sokka have his way.

“I was thinking,” Sokka pulled off his cock entirely again and Zuko absolutely did not whimper at the loss. A moment later he was encircled with a large, warm hand, stroking him slow and tight as Sokka propped himself on an elbow to smile up at the Fire Lord. “We really won’t be able to celebrate their homecoming until after the party.”

“Uh huh,” he groans softly, rocking his hips into the hold that is as familiar to him as if it was his own hand on his cock. “So we’ll celebrate after.” 

Sokka’s grin should probably have been a warning that there was more to this thought than what was being presented at face value, but Zuko’s brain wasn’t exactly functional when the fingertips of Sokka’s other hand touched and stroked over his hole. “That would mean I’ll have to give you your present from me earlier in the day, so Suki can give you hers after.” 

“Uh huh,” Zuko nods, distractedly. His body squirming under the attention to get Sokka’s fingers to do more. “You know they cleared my afternoon schedule that day.”

“Sounds good.” Sokka finally stopped talking to swallow Zuko down again and the older man groaned in relief and tightened his hold on Sokka’s air, encouraging him to stay put and end the conversation for now.

Never one to deny the Fire Lord for long, Sokka hummed happily, having clearly gotten whatever it was he’d been looking for in the conversation. The vibrations cause a full body shiver in Zuko, and Sokka settles comfortably, watching his lover while he sucks along his length. Oiled fingers work his body open torturously slow, spending far too long with only one teasing digit buried deep as the knuckles of his other fingers press and rub the rim of his hole, never quite entering like he wants.

Zuko squirms against his hand, trying to push down onto it for more, but Sokka is wise to his tricks and pulls back when he tries, drawing a broken sob of need from him. “Sokkaaaa.” 

There’s a faint graze of teeth along the length of his cock as Sokka pulls off, and Zuko trembles. “Sokka, what?” his voice is deep and raspy, thick with lust, and somehow still teasing.

“Fuck me,” he tries to lock down the begging whine that accompanies his words. “Or I’ll get someone else to do it.” Zuko ~~absolutely does not~~ pouts at him.

“You’d have to wait a few days for that,” Sokka chuckles, “but since you asked so nicely…” He adds a second finger and Zuko keens under the attention when those clever fingers brush right over the little button of pleasure. Bowing his back for better leverage to push back on Sokka’s fingers, he rocks his hips with the rhythm of his hand. A third finger is added soon enough, pumping them steadily when Sokka bites into the flesh of Zuko’s thigh. His legs give out as the pleasure shoots through him, slamming his hips down onto Sokka’s fingers and driving them deep as he gasps, body trembling right on the edge of pleasure and needing that tiny bit more. 

Sokka doesn’t give it to him. His teeth give way to soothing touches and licks over the bite mark, easing his fingers away from Zuko’s body as the Fire Lord whines at the loss. “Shh, I’ve got you,” the water tribesman murmured to him as he sat up and leaned forward to kiss Zuko, turning the whine into a moan as their tongues slid together.

He doesn’t wait long before he shifts their hips and pushes in until their bodies are flush together, swallowing every whimper and noise that Zuko makes as his body stretches to accommodate Sokka’s length. No respite is given, and Zuko writhes under the attention and the burn of pleasure when Sokka pulls back and slams his hips forward again immediately, setting a brutal, punishing pace after the drawn out teasing they began with. 

The kiss only breaks when their hips meet too forcefully to keep kissing without knocking their heads together. Zuko gasps for a breath, his ankles locked together behind Sokka for leverage, slamming back against him as hard as Sokka drives into him. His fingers scramble for something to hold onto to steady himself, his nails digging into darker skin and leaving red scratches in their wake along Sokka’s shoulders and upper arms.

Sokka hisses against his throat and nips at his skin in warning, which honestly, he should have realized would have the very opposite effect. Zuko’s head tilts back to expose the whole length of his throat, his moan broken by short gasps as Sokka pounds into him, both of them lost to the rhythm of their bodies. Sokka’s hand slips from the Fire Lord’s hip, causing the frantic pace to stutter momentarily; he grabs instead for Zuko’s thigh to reposition it for a better angle, his thumb pressing down onto the bruise he’d drawn earlier and Zuko cries out as the pleasure finally crests.

His body trembles around Sokka, desperate to keep him buried deep, and Sokka thrusts twice more into the tightened body before it’s too much and he follows Zuko under the waves of pleasure. There is a mess across Zuko’s chest when Sokka collapses forward onto him, but for the moment it doesn’t seem to bother either of them.

“What would I do without you?” Zuko murmurs hazily, his eyes closed and is fingers scratching lightly against Sokka’s scalp, floating in the post-coital bliss.

Sokka chuckles, pressing soft kisses along the pale skin of Zuko’s neck. “Probably get railed just as good by the girls.”

“I love them,” Zuko starts, “but I love you too. I love you like this,” he runs his fingers through the longer part of Sokka’s hair, which he’s been growing out into more of a Fire Nation style lately. “I love that you come to meetings with me, and help smooth things over with the nobles when they disagree with new policies… and that you’re helping me rebuild everything my family destroyed.”

“You’re a sap,” there’s only fondness in Sokka’s teasing, which makes Zuko smile. “But I love you too.”


End file.
